Shining In Random Locations
by Peder Andersson
Summary: Trouble once again brews in Thornwood and so another epic tale begins. *Note: Screenplay *Note: Updated for a easier read.


**Shining in random locations**

by Peder Andersson.

July 2008 Draft.

1 EXT. FOREST POND AREA – DAY.

A calm pond surrounded by trees. A soft humming of a flying dragonfly is heard, the dragonfly lands on a stray of reed. A perch slowly surfaces, ripples the water with it's fin. Aims to leap at the dragonfly as a pikes opens it's jaw under it. The pike swallows the perch.

2 EXT. PLAINS – DAY.

The sound of battle is heard as we follow a trail of hoofs. Scattered dead bodies of warriors, a broken emblem of the Kzuria kingdom. A white mantle stained with blood.

KING DHOOR  
(V.O)

The battle at Lora plains ended the era of peace brought to the kingdom of Kzuria by king Gesthal.

The dead king Gesthal pierced by several arrows.

KING DHOOR  
(V.O)

The time after the war brought forth a struggle between tribes to claim the crown of Kzuria. Twenty years passed...

**TITLE SCREEN: SHINING IN RANDOM LOCATIONS**

3 INT. TAVERN – NIGHT.

A man bearded, drunk, bald, HYJNIR, sits at a table surrounded by other men of war. HYJNIR raises his cup.

HYJNIR

A long time has passed lads, were no longer the men of king Gesthal. Let's us embrace the life of mercenaries. N fight for the. Hiccups The blasted war chief JUNGDRAL.

HYJNIR sits down heavy falling of his stool striking the floor with a heavy bump. HYJNIR laughs, joined by his comrades.

HYJNIR

Or maybe were to fight for ol' queen THARMYNDA. Bitch!

HYJNIR laughs again, begins waving his hands as if he was chasing invisible bees.

HYJNIR

Or well stay with lord BRASKA.

A hooray echoes from the war men.

4 INT. TAVERN – NIGHT

A tall, slender, beautiful man, LAWRENCE, sitting at a table opposite a young waitress, NYNA.

NYNA

So you say you're just passing by? NYNA leans towards LAWRENCE Don't have time for something... special.

LAWRENCE smiles at her.

LAWRENCE

No time dear, sorry. But no time.

NYNA leans away from LAWRENCE.

NYNA

Say we make it quick?

LAWRENCE rises from his stool, presents NYNA his arm and they leave towards a exit into the night.

5 INT. TAVERN – NIGHT

BRASKA, a short lord with a well kept beard sips from his cup of ale while he eyes over the BARKEEPER standing opposite the bar.

BRASKA

So you say the the queens red forces are advancing on on the yellow trail?

BARKEEPER nods.

BARKEEPER

Yeah, the rumour says so. Soon the way to Thornwood will be shut. Sure lord WESTER will be pissed.

BRASKA rests his arm against the table while holding the cup in front of himself, watching the liquid as a big, brute painted blue burst through the door. A large yell shakes the tavern and BRASKA sighs.

BRASKA

Here we go.

BRASKA puts down the cup then draws his sword before turning against the brute, now reinforced by more ravaged bandits.

BRASKA

HYJNIR!?

HYJNIR crawls up from behind a table, looks around then smiles as he sees the bandits.

HYJNIR

Battle!!!

HYJNIR then grabs a stool and bashes it over the head of a bandit. The fighting begins.

**Fighting**

6 EXT. BACKYARD – NIGHT

LAWRENCE stops pleasing NYNA for a moment. Listens. Puts a finger at her lips.

LAWRENCE

Wait her just a moment.

LAWRENCE runs away from her pulling his trousers up while fumbling with a dirk stuck in his belt.

7 INT. TAVERN – NIGHT

HYJNIR floors a bandit with a drunken headbutt. BRASKA cuts down a bandit with a awesome blow. The brute roars then lumbers towards BRASKA whose face pales with sudden fear. LAWRENCE enters through the door behind BRASKA with his pants at the knees and the dirk lost somewhere on the way.

LAWRENCE

Slow!

The brutes lumber slows down and BRASKA strikes at the warped creatures heart. Killing it.

BRASKA

It's cheating you know.

LAWRENCE smiles widely.

LAWRENCE

Saved tour hide boss.

BRASKA glances turns towards the half naked mage shaking his head.

LAWRENCE

I know, wear robes for easier access.

HYJNIR screams at the fleeing bandit while waving a empty cup.

HYJNIR

Ya all run! No one comes between this drunkard and his brew.

BRASKA shakes his head in worry.

BRASKA

A drunk and a sex-mage to help me find the princess. BRASKA looks around. LAWRENCE?

BRAKSA turns around looking for LAWRENCE.

8 EXT. BACKYARD – NIGHT.

LAWRENCE returns to NYNA, joins in her embrace as NYNA lies on the grass.

LAWRENCE

I'm back.

NYNA smiles.

9 EXT. EDGE OF MOUNTAIN – DAWN.

A bird view over a mountains side trailed by a narrow path.

KING DHOOR  
(V.O)

Lord BRASKA guardian of king GESTHAL's daughter, princess PYRONÀ. Swore on the dead kings grave to return the kingdom to it's lost glory. But the princess was stolen from the lords grasp, the trail leads to the ancient kingdom of Thornwood.

HYJNIR laying on a wagon pulled by LAWRENCE and BRASKA up a steep slope.

KING DHOOR  
(V.O)

Lord BRASKA was joined in his quest by the warrior HYJNIR, one of king GESTHAL's loyal generals. And LAWRENCE, a mage with a soft spot for girls.

HYJNIR screams until his face turns red.

HYJNIR

My head! It hurts! Hurts!!! Pain, BRASKA!!! Pain!

LAWRENCE sighs, looks up the steep path.

LAWRENCE

Can't we just dump him?

HYJNIR  
(weaker)

Ale my scale.

BRASKA nods.

BRASKA & LAWRENCE

Were dumping you!

Both let go of the wagon and slowly it begins rolling back down the slope. HYJNIR screams while struggling to get of the wagon.

9 EXT. MOUNTAIN CAVE SIDE-OPENING – DAWN.

A figure in black robes, EMETHYS is overlooking the mountain path surrounded by a hoard of pale white skeletons equipped with sword and shield. We sew HYJNIR chasing after BRASKA and LAWRENCE up the steep path.

EMETHYS

So these are the men looking for the princess. What a rabble of scum. They'll never find her. Make sure of that boys.

EMETHYS fades as the skeletons return into the cave.

10 EXT. CAVE SOUTH ENTRANCE – DAWN.

HYJNIR puffs as he stops by BRASKA's side. BRASKA surveys the cave opening while LAWRENCE nods.

LAWRENCE

So this cave leads to Thornwood. LAWRENCE turns towards BRASKA. Have you been here before?

BRASKA shakes his head.

BRASKA

Rumour says it's a short trip.

HYJNIR

Can we rest, my head pains, chest pains and hands so tired I lost my axe.

The group begins walking towards the entrance.

LAWRENCE

So BRASKA, is this princess cute?

11 INT. CAVE TUNNEL – DAY.

HYJNIR

Were lost, no view spell can save us here. I say we are lost.

LAWRENCE sighs.

BRASKA

We are not lost, we are just in a dead end.

The shackling of bones is heard. BRASKA turn around to face a hoard of skeletons.

BRASKA

Guess the dungeons is out of ooze.

**Fighting**

12 INT. CAVE TUNNEL – DAY

HYJNIR sitting picking his teeth with a bone while LAWRENCE and BRASKA is looting the dead skeletons. BRASKA straightens his back while investigating a tiny pouch.

BRASKA

Funny thing, this creep was carrying a purse. Wonder if he's paid well.

BRASKA opens the purse, pours it's content into the palm of his hand. A coin, a nail and a the bone of a index finger.

BRASKA

No luck.

LAWRENCE sighs, tosses a bone to the floor.

LAWRENCE

I'll take the lead, this way.

LAWRENCE point back the way they came.

HYJNIR  
(mumbles)

Here we go...

BRASKA puts the coin in his pocket.

BRASKA

Lead the way lover boy.

13 EXT. CAVE NORTH ENTRANCE – DUSK

BRASKA looks far of in the distance while LAWRENCE sits down to rest his feet. HYJNIR yawns,

HYJNIR

Sleep now or what, I'm hungry tired and my hands hurt after bashing all those monsters. This cave just crawls with em.

BRASKA point over at a little village, neighbouring a castle and a ancient ruin. BRASKA smiles.

BRASKA

Thornwood, no time to rest...

LAWRENCE

Sorry boss, he is already sleeping.

BRASKA shakes his head.

BRASKA

Our princess will have to wait.

BRASKA lays down, looking at the stars.

KING DHOOR  
(V.O)

As night lays it's palms over our heroes evil draws near the realm of Thornwood. A evil not named for hundreds of years.

14 EXT. EDGE OF VILLAGE – NIGHT

EMETHYS nods at the bandits.

EMETHYS

Yes, master pays well if you slay these adventurers.

The bandit begins to talk among themselves as a figure in dark blue robes, NENTHYS, appears out of the darkness behind EMETHYS.

NENTHYS

You wish of me to join them? EMETHYS shakes his head slowly.

EMETHYS

No, enter the labyrinth. Find the princess.

NENTHYS nods, steps out into the darkness.

EMETHYS

Have you decided?

Most of the bandit nods.

EMETHYS

Then ill point you in the right direction.

15 EXT. CAVE NORTH ENTRANCE – NIGHT

LAWRENCE lays the last sticks of wood on a primitive fireplace then straightens his back looking onto the clear stared sky.

LAWRENCE

You think well find the princess?

BRASKA glances down towards the village,

BRASKA

Think so, but since when do you care?

LAWRENCE

Blaze

The a fire starts at the centre of the fireplace.

LAWRENCE

She might be cute.

LAWRENCE sits down by the fireplace. BRASKA snorts LAWRENCE of as he turns towards the fireplace.

BRASKA

She can be the ugliest princess around, but she is our only hope.

LAWRENCE sighs.

LAWRENCE

Can't rule a kingdom if ye are not cute. Rule number one in my book of royalty. Now rest my lord.

BRASKA lowers his head.

BRASKA  
(mumbling)

By the ancient I hope this goes well.

A crackling is heard from bushes nearby and a batch of bandits leaps out screaming. BRASKA pulls his sword from his waist as HYJNIR sits up.

HYJNIR

Battle!

HYJNIR leaps into the rabble of bandits while LAWRENCE calmly sits by the fireplace.

LAWRENCE

Boost.

HYJNIR becomes empowered and beats the bandits before BRASKA had join in the battle. BRASKA stops and looks at HYJNIR, then LAWRENCE. LAWRENCE rises.

LAWRENCE

Do they have any food.

HYJNIR and LAWRENCE begins searching the dead corpses for loot as BRASKA's eyes turns at the sky where all the stars have disappeared.

BRASKA

Darkness...

16 INT. DARK CATHEDRAL – NIGHT

EMETHYS stands in the centre of the cathedral surrounded by a thick darkness.

EMETHYS

Master, yet we have not found the princess. EMETHYS bows. And lord BRASKA is...

A breath echoes through the darkness.

ZOOL

Stop them yourself, BRASKA is but a minor threat to my plans. But far to many times history has made fleas to heroes.

The sound of someone in heavy armour moving.

ZOOL

ALATHYS have engaged queen THARMYNDA at the yellow trail. Your prey has now where to escape. That is your masters will.

17 EXT. VILLAGE ENTRANCE – DAWN

BRASKA, HYJNIR and LAWRENCE looks out over the village bustling with people.

BRASKA

I'll go to the local shrine, you boys visit the stores. Meet me at the tavern by noon.

The group disbands as EMETHYS steps out of a alley behind them rubbing his pale hands against each other then he slips out of the village.

18 INT. SHRINE – DAWN

BRASKA bowing as he approaches the cleric garbed in a black cowl and a shaved head, HESTER. HESTER looks at BRASKA.

HESTER

I have sensed your arrival, HESTER answers BRASKAS bow. You seek the guidance of the ancients?

BRASKA nods.

BRASKA

I seek a lost princess.

HESTER nods, smiles widely.

HESTER

No princess has been lost here for ages. But if one is, the labyrinth should be your target. But be wary traveller, danger still lurks in the labyrinths dark tunnels.

HESTER's face turns pale and he coughs.

HESTER

Will you excuse me, seems a ill has gotten hold of me.

BRASKA bows deeply.

BRASKA

May the ancient watch over you.

HESTER nods.

HESTER

And you too Lord BRASKA.

19 EXT. ALLEY – DAY

LAWRENCE dressing himself in a robe while HYJNIR swings his new axe in the air while laughing silently. A pile of goods laying at the ground between them.

HYJIR

Cheap stuff here.

LAWRENCE picks up a wooden staff that he puts in his belt.

LAWRENCE

Sure the boss does not want a new sword?

HYJNIR picks up a bronze shield from the ground.

HYJNIR

King GESTHAL gave it to him.

LAWRENCE picks up two lonely herbs laying in the pile then looks at HYNIR.

LAWRENCE

You only bought two?

HYJNIR nods.

HYJNIR

Yes, no need for herbs when you can heal us.

LAWRENCE sighs shaking his head.

LAWRENCE

I'm a mage, no healer or monk.

HYJNIR looks at LAWRENCE with wonder.

HYJNIR

From my knowledge some mages can heal...

LAWRENCE

From my knowledge I can't. I'll head to the alchemist. You head for the tavern.

19 INT. TAVERN – DAY

BRASKA greets HYJNIR with a nod while raising his cup a inch of the table. A short, stubby, white bearded man ,VIK, walks up to the table where BRASKA sits.

VIK

Rumour says ye are going to the labyrinth?

HYJNIR sits down. BRASKA looks at the bartender.

BRASKA

Yes. Bring me and my friend some ale and we can speak.

VIK runs of while BRASKA's eyes meet HYJNIR's.

BRASKA

Where is LAWRENCE?

HYJNIR

Shopping, we forgot some.

BRASKA glances over at the bar crowded with people.

BRASKA

Well be off as soon as he arrives.

VIK stops at the table setting down three cups before sitting down beside HYJNIR.

VIK

The labyrinth is a dangerous place, few has entered in recent years. Even the kings knights does not enter.

BRASKA nods to insure his interest.

VIK

But you see. The labyrinth is filled with treasures, and my friend in the tent right beside this tavern is interested in.

VIK smiles. BRASKA shakes his head.

BRASKA

We are no treasure hunters.

VIK

Bur you are bound to stumble upon treasures.

HYJNIR drinks from his cup.

VIK

If you help him, I'll help you.

VIK rises.

VIK

I'll be seeing you.

20 INT. ALCHEMIST – DAY

LAWRENCE leaning over the counter towards the blond female, LYRISSA.

LAWRENCE  
(smooth)

We forgot to by some herbs, I'm a adventurer.

LYRISSA blinks.

LYRISSA

It's 12 gold a piece.

LAWRENCE smiles.

LAWRENCE

I'll have sex pieces.

LYRISSA leans down to pick the herbs from the shelves, LAWRENCE leans even further forward.

LAWRENCE

You free tonight?

LYRISSA

No.

LYRISSA hands LAWRENCE the herbs.

LYRISSA

It will be 72 gold.

LAWRENCE reaches for his pouch.

LAWRENCE

Are you working tonight, I can come by and make you break a sweat.

LYRISSA blinks. LAWRENCE gives her a handful of coins. LYRISSA begins to count them, a pleasing smile graces LYRISSA's lips.

LAWRENCE

So what do you say?

21 INT. TAVERN – DAY

LAWRECE sits down beside HYJNIR, his face bruised. BRASKA and HYJNIR curiously looks at LAWRENCE.

LAWRENCE

I fell.

Both HYJNIR and BRASKA nods.

BRASKA

Well, lets be of to the labyrinth and find our princess.

BRASKA, LAWRENCE and HYJNIR rises.

KING DHOOR  
(V.O)

But as lord BRASKA and his merry men headed of towards the labyrinth a shade of black enters the kings royal court.

22 INT. COURT ROOM – DAY

EMETHYS walks up towards the throne, the KING, short, bearded. KING laughs as he follows EMETHYS with his gaze.

KING

Who let you in?

EMETHYS stops in front of the throne, bows before KING.

EMETHYS

I come to say that some adventurers seek to enter the labyrinth. Isn't that forbidden?

KING looks over at his advisor's, smiles.

KING

Yes, only those chosen by the king has right to enter the labyrinth.

KING rises from his throne, waves and a advisor sneaks up to his side. KING whispers in the advisor's ear before looking at EMETHYS again.

KING

Thanks for your loyalty.

EMETHYS bows.

KING

Will you accompany some guards to deal with them?

EMETHYS shakes his hooded head.

KING

No, I leave this in the trusty hands of the royal knights.

EMETHYS slowly walks backwards.

EMETHYS

I'm no longer your servant, but your friend. And I have matters to attend to.

23 EXT. LABYRINTH ENTRANCE – DAY

BRASKA, HYJNIR stands looking at the open gate. LAWRENCE standing behind them looking down along the road leading to the village.

HYJNIR

It have been open for some time, but no fresh footsteps are leading in our out.

LAWRENCE walks up and stops besides BRASKA.

LAWRENCE

Some riders are approaching us, guess we better get going.

HYJNIR nods agreeing. BRASKA takes a step towards the gate then LAWRENCE and HYJNIR follows him.

24 EXT. FOREST – DUSK.

A butterfly flutters between the trees, a bright flower appears afar and the butterfly heads for it. Suddenly it gets caught in a spiders web. It twitches, turns and struggles but becomes even more stuck. A black spider appears, runs up to the butterfly and bites it.

25 INT. LABYRINT TUNNEL - ???

BRASKA tiredly leans against a wall while HYJNIR sits down, takes of his shoes and begins to massage his feet. LAWRENCE looks ahead at a crossing of two tunnels then backwards against a long tunnel with torches on both sides.

LAWRENCE

Know where to go BRASKA?

BRASKA shakes his head. HYJNIR makes a yawn loudly.

HYJNIR

I'll sleep some, wake me when your minds are made up.

LAWRENCE turns towards BRASKA.

LAWRENCE

Shall I use my view spell again?

BRASKA leaves the wall and walks closer to LAWRENCE.

BRASKA

No use, better rest up and tend to our wounds.

LAWRENCE

How about I cast egress and well be back in town. We can attempt again tomorrow.

BRASKA

Time is running short. Well press on, the princess must be somewhere inside this labyrinth.

A youngster clad in white robes and with fair long hair, pendant around the neck, MIKLAS, steps out of the crossing in front of them. MIKLAS walks towards the group.

MIKLAS

There are no princesses here if there was I'm sure I would have found her.

BRASKA and LAWRENCE looks at MIKLAS with suspicion.

MIKLAS

The name is MIKLAS I'm a a scholar. I have been exploring this labyrinth for a long time.

MIKLAS looks at BRASKA, LAWRENCE and HYJNIR.

MIKLAS

So you are searching for a princess?

BRASKA

Yes, you sure she's not here?

MIKLAS nods.

MIKLAS

Once a evil named Dark Sol trapped a princess within this labyrinth. The writing on these walls says she was saved by three heroes. No princess here remains.

MIKLAS looks around as doubt slowly enters his face.

MIKLAS

But I cant be sure. MIKLAS smiles. I haven't been to the labyrinth proper.

BRASKA smiles as his eyes brightens with hope.

MIKLAS

But to gain entrance to the labyrinth proper we need to complete four trials.

The light in BRASKA's eyes fade while MIKLAS turns against a wall, brushing it with his hand.

MIKLAS

I'm far to weak to complete them alone, but together we might make it. MIKLAS looks straight at BRASKA. We might find the princess.

BRASKA sighs and looks at LAWRENCE. LAWRENCE nods.

BRASKA

Show us the way.

25 INT. DARK CATHEDRAL – NIGHT

EMETHYS leans down before the darkness. Heavy breaths are heard.

ZOOL  
(irritated)

You have not dealt with BRASKA. Tell me... why?

EMETHYS raises his hooded head.

EMETHYS

The door is closed behind them, there is no way out for lord BRASKA and his men. EMETHYS giggles. And NENTHYS lies in ambush.

A pleasant noise is hear from within the darkness.

ZOOL

That whelp is a fine one.

A heavy door opens afar the cathedral, no light enters from the corridor. A dark figure dressed in a black armour and a mantle with a hood that hides the face, ALATHYS. ALATHYS kneels down in front of the darkness without giving EMETHYS a glance.

ALATHYS

Queen THARMYNDA has retreated.

ZOOL rises from within the darkness and the noise of his armour is heard.

ZOOL

Prepare our forces to invade Thornwood dear ALATHYS, you EMETHYS will deal with the king.

26 INT. LABYRINTH PROPER FOURTH FLOOR – ???

BRASKA, LAWRENCE, HYJNIR and MIKLAS looks at a old and rusted cell door. Al is silent around them.

MIKLAS

This is where the princess was kept.

MIKLAS walks forward into cell, looks at writing on the wall.

MILKAS

Here one of the heroes fought his own father in order to save the princess.

The group turns around as the sounds of footsteps are heard behind them. At the corridor crossing a dark figure, NENTHYS stops, slowly looks at them.

NENTHYS

No princess here, it's what the walls say.

The group draws it's weapons.

NENTHYS

So eager to fight.

NENTHYS raises her arm and her pale blue hand slips out of the robe.

NENTHYS

You will never leave alive... darkness!

A thick darkness occupies the entire labyrinth.

NENTHYS  
(giggles)

I have a gift, a present for you...

Wriggling noises are heard as a group of Vyper closes in on them. LAWRENCE leans towards BRASKA.

LAWRENCE

Egress?

BRASKA nods

LAWRENCE

Egress!

The party disappears.

NENTHYS

My master.

27 INT. TOWN SQUARE – DAY

The group appears out of nowhere and panted in relief.

MIKLAS

That was close. Who was that one?

LAWRENCE

Ain't you the scholar here?

HYJNIR

We would have won!

BRASKA looks towards the sky and the dark clouds approaching from far away.

BRASKA

She knew we where coming.

BRASKA looks on MIKLAS with suspicion.

MIKLAS

Maybe they believe the princess was there to?

BRASKA raises his eyebrows.

MIKLAS

Come to my place, we'll speak some more.

28 INT. COURT ROOM – DAY

EMETHYS bows before KING.

EMETHYS

My sleep was disturbed this night, ye, I feel the presence of foul beasts. I ask of you, dear king, to... die!

EMETHYS raises his hands and releases magic that strikes KING dead. Soldiers begins running at EMETHYS with raised weapons.

EMETHYS

I claim this castle for my king.

A hoard of Trolls and Minotaurs break trough the gate behind EMETHYS and engages the royal soldiers.

29 INT. ALCHEMIST – DAY

The group stepping into what seems to be the empty alchemist shop, LAWRENCE grows uneasy, then LYRISSA suddenly appears from behind the counter. LYRISSA looks chocked at BRASKA a long while before LYRISSA smiles, jumps over the counter into his embrace.

LYRISSA  
(happy)

Lord BRASKA.

BRASKA holds the girl stroking her hair.

BRASKA

My princess.

LAWRENCE takes a step back and sneaks out the door without anyone noticing.

BRASKA

Finally.

MIKLAS smiles as HESTER enters the room from the storage room.

HESTER

I said they would come in time of darkness.

BRASKA looks over at HESTER.

HESTER

She has spoken well about you lord BRASKA.

BRASKA  
(a little upset)

You knew.

HSETER nods.

HESTER

I knew, but I needed you to fetch MIKLAS back. He is the one with the answers you need.

BRASKA looks around.

BRASKA

Where is LAWRENCE?

All begins to look around. LYRISSA turn towards HESTER.

LYRISSA

Please tell lord BRASKA about the darkness.

HESTER nods, gesturing towards the storage room.

30 EXT. VILLAGE EDGE – DAY

LAWRENCE stands looking at the castle far away while he chews on a piece of herb.

LAWRENCE  
(mumbling)

BRASKA will kill me, if I knew, I would not have done it. I didn't know what she looked like. LAWRENCE smile. But if I knew. I would not hurt to explore her dungeon.

LAWRENCE sees a Troll walking out of the castle.

LAWRENCE

There is a severe lack of cuties in this town. Not my fault the only hot one around is a princess, she should wear a sign or something.

A small red-headed girl, in blue robes holding a big book, LUCCA, steps up to LAWRENCES side.

LUCCA

Is that a Troll?

LAWRENCE nods remaining in his own thoughts. LUCCA looks up at him.

LUCCA

Are they dangerous?

LAWRENCE nods.

LAWRENCE

A little, cast slow then some high level blaze. Muddle works fine to.

LUCCA's eyes widens and a smile graces her lips.

LUCCA

Thanks, ill remember it. See you around.

LUCCA walks off down the road towards the forest.

LAWRENCE

I'll better head back before they begin to worry. (LAWRENCE eyes opens in chock.) Trolls, girl, princess, darkness!

LAWRENCE runs into town.

31 INT. ALCHEMIST STORAGE ROOM – DAY

All sitting on barrels and boxes listening to MIKLAS.

MIKLAS

The labyrinth was once the prison of a evil by the name of Dark Sol. The three heroes rescued the princess and after gathering the shining arms and received blessing from the water spirit they defeated Dark Sol. Peace was restored to Thornwood, one of the heroes, Milo, is my ancestor. He became counsellor to the king, the hero Pyra became a student under the wizard Xern. But the last hero, he who goes under many names. Became a lord of Thornwood, married the princess Jessa. MIKLAS pauses a short while. Jessa and her husband went of on a ship to the far kingdom of Guardiana, but they newer made it there. This kingdom has since fallen into decline.

They hear LAWRENCE breaks through the door into the alchemist shop.

LAWRENCE

BRASKA, they have invaded the castle.

LAWRENCE stumbles into the storage room. LYRISSA looks at him with a pinch of disgust.

LAWRENCE

Come on!

They all scramble to leave the storage room.

32 EXT. CASTLE GATE – DAY

BRASKA stops at the sight of all the trolls lumbering against them with evil grins on their faces, HYJNIR smiles widely and takes his axe from his waist. LAWRENCE takes a deep breath.

LAWRENCE

Bad, huh?

BRASKA nods while turning towards HESTER.

BRASKA

Take LYRISSA and warn the villagers. We'll try to save the king. BRASKA moves his gaze to MIKLAS. You are coming with us.

HESTER

Let's go.

LYRISSA and HESTER runs towards the village followed by MIKLAS gaze.

MIKLAS

What if the village is attacked? There will be no one to protect them.

BRASKA closes his eyes in a moment of inner discussion.

BRASKA

We have no choice.

33 INT. LABYRINTH DARK SOL CHAMBER – DAY

NENTHYS bows before man dressed in a black armour wearing a skull like helmet and a wide dark blade at his waist,ZOOL. standing who is standing at the centre of the chamber looking at the dark sky through the broken ceiling.

NENTHYS

Master, in this labyrinth the ancient Dark Sol was sealed, from this chamber the the magician Melvyl gained the power of Dark Sol. Here Dark Sol was defeated by the three heroes. A short pause. I know not if his spirit lingers here. But you master might be able to summon him.

ZOOL closes his fist.

ZOOL

Well, I'll be sure to give it a try. You can join ALATHYS in the invasion of Thornwood.

NENTHYS bows even deeper.

NENTHYS

Yes master.

34 INT. CASTLE MAIN CHAMBER – DAY

BRASKA, HYJNIR, LAWRENCE and MIKLAS looking back at a corpse

littered corridor as the door closes in front of them. LAWRENCE sighs in relief.

LAWRENCE

Not as tough as they look, but there is a loot of them.

HYJNIR laughs.

BRASKA

We have to push forward, the KING may be in danger.

They all turn towards the exit of the monster free room, begins walking but stops as a darkness begins to gather before them. EMETHYS appears. EMETHYS points at BRASKA with a pale finger.

EMETHYS

The king is dead, soon will you be.

A bolt of lightning leaves EMETHYS's finger and strikes BRASKA. BRASKA grins taking a step back.

BRASKA

You puny one. What are you scheming?

EMETHYS laughs.

EMETHYS

To serve my master.

BRASKA runs towards EMETHYS with his blade held high, a awesome strike sends EMETHYS to the floor in serious pain.

BRASKA

Don't underestimate a lord of king GESTHAL's.

MIKLAS walks past BRASKA giving HYJNIR a tiny wave.

MIKLAS

Let's interrogate him.

The four of them walks up to EMETHYS who is trying to crawl away. HYJNIR closes his fist around the neck of EMETHYS and lifts him of the floor, then MIKLAS removes EMETHYS's hood. EMETHYS's face is pale, old, and has a tiny beard.

MIKLAS

Advisor Enne? To think you'll betray your king.

EMETHYS smiles excusing his pain.

BRASKA

Who are you serving?

EMETHYS is struggling to get some air, opens his mouth to speak.

EMETHYS

I'll never tell you. Master will save me.

As the last word leaves his lips a force snatches him from HYJNIR's grasp. A terrible force begins shaking the castle as ALATHYS and NENTHYS appears before the group, a moment after EMETHYS appears between them.

EMETHYS

See, my master looks over me and defends me with his hand.

NENTHYS draws a blue dagger from inside her robes.

EMETHYS

You'll die by his blade.

NENTHYS stabs EMETHYS in the side and EMETHYS sinks to the floor as blood begins to sip from his mouth.

ALATHYS

Master ZOOL is now lord of this land. Bow to him.

ALATHYS and NENTHYS disappears as EMETHYS corpse remains.

MIKLAS

We better head back to the village.

LAWRENCE

Egress!

35 EXT. VILLAGE SQUARE – DAY

BRASKA, LAWRENCE, HYJNIR and MIKLAS appears, all in silent around them. MIKLAS raises his eyes at the dark sky above.

LAWRENCE

Are we to late?

HESTER

No.

HESTER appears from a dark alley.

HESTER

All villagers are safely hidden in the catacombs of the shrine. LYRISSA is with them.

BRASKA turns towards HESTER.

BRASKA

The king is dead. Killed by his own advisor.

HESTER

Enne?

MIKLAS

Yes, he was the weakest pillar in the dark masters structure. His own allies killed him.

HESTER

By the ancients. This can't be.

MIKLAS nods at HESTER.

HESTER

The return of DARK SOL.

MIKLAS

The soul of the dark dragon.

A terrifying storm awakens over the labyrinth and a massive roar echoes from the same direction.

KING DHOOR  
(V.O)

As DARK SOL is awakened and darkness converges over Thornwood history turns it's eyes towards hope.

35 EXT. FOREST CAMP – NIGHT

A girl, strong, brown hair, TUFFY, lying next to a fire place with a man, old, weather beaten, NEZZLE, stirring the pot hanging over the fire. TUFFY looks at the dark sky.

TUFFY

I see no stars.

NEZZLE leans forward looking into the soup.

NEZZLE

Your eyes have stolen them all.

TUFFY smiles.

TUFFY

Right, I forgot... But.

NEZZLE takes the pot from the fire.

TUFFY

Let's head for home tomorrow.

NEZZLE divides the soup in two bowls, reaches YUFFY the bowl.

NEZZLE

Time to eat.

TUFFY sits up, takes the bowl.

TUFFY

I feel trying times are coming.

NEZZLE laughs.

NEZZLE

Yeah, more monsters, less animals. The Life of a hunter is a trying one.

TUFFY closes her eyes as she sips from her soup. NEZZLE gives her a glance.

NEZZLE

We'll head of first thing in the morning.

TUFFY puts the bowl between her legs. Looks deep into it's clear fluid.

TRISTAN  
(V.O)

I'll only be gone a day, be a good girl now.

36 INT. COTTAGE – DAY – FLASHBACK.

A man tall, bearded, proud, TRISTAN pats a tiny, scared girl. TUFFY on the head.

TRISTAN

Mother is tired, she needs to rest.

TUFFY nods then her father leaves closing the door behind him. TUFFY turn and walks into her parents room. Her mother, pale, SYRA lies in the bed. TUFFY sits down at her mothers side putting on a smile.

TUFFY

Father has left now.

SYRA  
(Weak)

I heard.

37 EXT. FOREST CAMP – DAWN

TUFFY sits up, monster growls are heard through the forest and TUFFY reaches for her dagger.

NEZZLE

It's a entire army.

NEZZLE appears at her side with his large sword in hand.

NEZZLE

Take your stuff, we must postpone our homecoming.

TUFFY attaches her quiver to her waist and takes her bow in her right hand and the dagger in the left.

NEZZLE

They are heading towards Thornwood. I say we delve deeper into this matter.

TUFFY nods and follows him into the forest.

38 INT. LABYRINTH DARK SOL CHAMBER – DAWN

ALATHYS bowing before man dressed in a black armour wearing a skull like helmet and a wide dark blade at his waist, DARK ZOOL.

ALATHYS

The army will reach Thornwood at nightfall. ALATHYS pauses a short while. None of the villagers has been seen, neither has BRASKA and his men. NENTHYS is looking in to the matter.

DARK ZOOL makes a un-pleased noise.

DARK ZOOL

Don't mind them, let BRASKA be crushed under the might of my army.

ALATHYS nods.

ALATHYS

Yes master.

DARK ZOOL

Se to it that Thornwood is conquered by darkness, use NENTHYS in any way you desire.

ALATHYS slowly fades away.

DARK ZOOL

In darkness the dragon will be reborn.

39 EXT. HILL – DAY

TUFFY and NEZZLE hiding in the bushes overlooking the marching army of trolls, goblins, minotaurs and more.

NEZZLE

I don*t see any...

ALATHYS appears at the tip of the marching army.

NEZZLE

Commander.

TUFFY

Who is that?

NEZZLE gives ALATHYS a investigating glance.

NEZZLE

Head for Thornwood, warn them of this danger. I'll try to stall the army.

NEZZLE looks seriously at TUFFY. TUFFY nods and disappears into the forest. NEZZLE's eyes return to ALATHYS.

NEZZLE

Did not think I'll see you here.

40 INT. KEEP – DAY – FLASHBACK.

A younger NEZZLE stands in front of a young blonde man holding a far to heavy sword, KENE.

NEZZLE

Haven't been training I see.

KENE makes a grimace.

KENE

I train harder than you know.

NEZZLE raises his sword.

NEZZLE

Get ready, don't want to disappoint the king.

41 EXT. HILL – DAY

NEZZLE

Don't want to disappoint the king?

NEZZLE disappears into the bushes.

42 EXT. FOREST COTTAGE – DAY

LUCCA standing at her front door looking at the two trolls slowly making there way towards her. LUCCA slightly closes her eyes.

LUCCA

Muddle!

The eyes of the two trolls are splashed with tar, rendering them unable to see LUCCA. LUCCA giggles as she raises her hands towards the sky raining down lightning over the two trolls. They die screaming in pain.

LUCCA

Many monsters around today. And the sky is dark, best not to go pray at the pond today.

LUCCA yawns.

LUCCA

Best keep my eyes open.

LUCCA walks around the house to the tiny garden behind it, pulls up a couple of carrots, closes her hand around a fresh red tomato. Rips it loose and then carefully looks at it, then looks around.

LUCCA

No fairies have been dancing in my garden. Monsters are lurking around, sky dark as night. Mothers book might say something about this.

LUCCA walks back into the house.

43 INT. FOREST COTTAGE ROOM – DAY

LUCCA puts the carrots and the tomato on the bench before walking to a bookshelf filled with books. Glances over the book spines before taking the book Ancient Legends. LUCCA opens it and walks around the room while reading out loud.

LUCCA

In a age long forgotten Light fought Darkness for control of the world. Dark Dragon led the evil hordes of Darkness and the Ancients fought back with the Powers of Light. The Dark Dragon was defeated and cast into another dimension. But the Lord of Darkness vowed to return in 1 000 years. Time passed and Dark Dragon was forgotten by all. Ten Centuries of peace ruled the land of Rune Until the kingdom of Runefaust brought war and fear to Rune. Hordes of evil creatures ravaged every land. Here and there strongholds of Good still held out awaiting a Hero who could wield the Powers of Light.

LUCCA glances out a window.

LUCCA

Dark dragon, darkness. But was this evil not defeated in by the shining force?

LUCCA begins browsing through the book, as a bolt of lightning strikes from the sky and LUCCA drops the book.

LUCCA

I must pray.

LUCCA runs out of the house.

44 EXT. FOREST POND AREA – DAY

LUCCA running through the forest, stops by a calm pond surrounded by trees, falls to her knees before it closing her eyes.

LUCCA

O spirit of the pond, guide me through this darkness. May light shine from me and clear a path through this darkness. Give me strength enough to survive through this darkness.

45 EXT. FOREST POND AREA – DAY

A great club just misses TUFFY and land on the ground with a loud thump. TUFFY charges the troll with her dagger, aims it at his throat and kills him. TUFFY looks around aware of NENTHYS suddenly appearing behind her. NENTHYS raises her hand, blasting a bolt of lighting at TUFFY who evades and turns towards NENTHYS. The two of them exchange glances and a giggle sounds from within NENTHYS's robes.

NENTHYS

ALATHYS Was right, a strange force was moving through the forest.

NENTHYS readies another bolt of lightning, TUFFY braces herself for the attack, and just as the blot is about to leave NENTHYS's fingers.

LUCCA

Screen!

A force stops NENTHYS's magic and LUCCA stumbles out of the bushes. TUFFY charges at NENTHYS striking NENTHYS who then fades away. LUCCA walks up to the exhausted TUFFY's side.

LUCCA

She is a emissary of the darkness.

LUCCA looks at TUFFY with pride.

LUCCA

I'm LUCCA, descendant of the great hero Pyra.

TUFFY gives a nod.

TUFFY

I'm TUFFY. TUFFY grimaces in pain. Can you show me the way to Thornwood village?

LUCCA smiles.

LUCCA

Yeah, but can we head home to me first, I have some things to pick up.

TUFFY looks around before giving a uncertain nod.

46 INT. DARK SOL CHAMBER – DAY

NENTHYS bowing before DARK ZOOL, DARK ZOOL regards her from inside his helmet.

NENTHYS

A mage child and a hunter, they bested me. I beg you for forgiveness master.

DARK ZOOL

Best you prove your worth dear whelp.

ALATHYS appears beside NENTHYS.

ALATHYS

Soon we reach Thornwood, any new orders master?

DARK ZOOL laughs.

DARK ZOOL

No, just crush them.

47 EXT. OUTSIDE COTTAGE – DAY – FLASHBACK.

A young TUFFY sits at the stair looking of into the distance, from inside her mothers heavy breathing is heard.

TUFFY  
(V.O)

Father said it would take a day, a week went by without a word from him. Mother took a turn for the worst. If father returns she will be better. Or so I thought.

The young TUFFY rising from the stairs.

TUFFY

Mother died that night.

The young TUFFY walks into the cottage.

47INT. COTTAGE – DAY – FLASHBACK.

A young TUFFY lies down beside her mother in the bed.

TUFFY  
(V.O)

I buried her with the help of our neighbour Nezzle. Days later came news of my father. The journey father said would take a day took his life.

48 INT. FOREST COTTAGE – DUSK

LUCCA and TUFFY walking in to the room, LUCCA making her way up to the bookshelves while TUFFY looks out over the peculiar room. LUCCA picks a book titled The labyrinth of Thornwood and opens it. Her eyes glance over the text.

LUCCA

That must be it. I just need to find him...

LUCCA looks around before her gaze sticks on TUFFY.

LUCCA

There are some herbs in the drawer there. LUCCA points at a drawer. We may need them.

LUCCA closes the book, waits until TUFFY has taken the herbs.

LUCCA

EGRESS!

49 EXT. FOREST – DUSK

NEZZLE standing on a cliff side looking down at the advancing army, draws his mighty sword from his back and jumps down into the hoard of trolls and minotaurs.

**Fighting – NEZZLE against monsters.**

Suddenly the monsters stop attacking NEZZLE as ALATHYS makes his way towards NEZZLE. NEZZLE and ALATHYS stand opposite each other surrounded by a ring of monsters.

NEZZLE

So you live.

ALATHYS

So do you.

NEZZLE

I swore to defeat you, now is my chance.

NEZZLE charges at ALATHYS who parries the blow.

ALATHYS

Your efforts a futile, I am more powerful now than ever before.

NEZZLE

You always had a heart of darkness KENE.

ALATHYS and NEZZLE begins circulating around.

ALATHYS

A name I haven't heard in a long time... (irony) Master.

ALATHYS attacks NEZZLE who evades the blow, NEZZLE counterattacks hitting ALATHYS's metal shoulder pad.

NEZZLE

You haven't been training.

ALATHYS

Die!

ALATHYS pushes NEZZLE away, fires a bolt of ice from his hand, NEZZLE deflects it with his sword.

NEZZLE

The king saw promise in you, but you only let him down.

ALATHYS

The king was a dog, spoiled by castle life with no knowledge of life outside the walls.

ALATHYS begins to breath heavy.

ALATHYS

Only fools like you serve him with pride.

NEZZLE strikes at ALATHYS, their blades meet.

NEZZLE

Darkness rule your heart.

ALATHYS gives a cry, pushes his sword forward sending NEZZLE flying back.

ALATHYS

I'll kill you, just like I killed Tristan.

50 EXT. VILLAGE SQUARE – DUSK

TUFFY and LUCCA overlooking the empty square.

TUFFY

Are they all dead already?

LUCCA shakes her head and walks towards the shrine.

LUCCA

They are hiding.

LUCCA opens the door to the shrine.

50 INT. SHRINE – DUSK

LUCCA and TUFFY walks trough the shrine towards the podium. LUCCA looks around.

LUCCA

We are looking for some kind of switch.

LUCCA and TUFFY searches for a switch. Slowly NENTHYS appears from a dark corner of the shrine. NENTHYS looks at LUCCA and TUFFY as they search for the switch.

MOTTLA  
(V.O)

Yes child, follow him.

51 INT. PALACE – DAY – FLASHBACK.

A pale blue skinned girl, long green hair, ENN, stands before a throne where a dragon like creature, MOTTLA, sits.

MOTTLA

Obey his command, act as his disciple, bend his thoughts until they serve our purpose.

MOTTLA makes a moist laugh, leans towards ENN.

MOTTLA

You know what I mean.

ENN smiles.

ENN

Yessss...

52 INT. SHRINE – DUSK

ANATHYS lowers her head and fades away.

LUCCA

Found it.

LUCCA pulls a candle like lever and a wall section slides to the side. TUFFY takes the dagger from her belt and they enter the secret entrance.

53 INT. SHRINE SECRET ROOM – DUSK

LAWRENCE looks at LYRISSA who sits in the light of the torches, BRASKA sits and sharpens his sword while MIKLAS and HESTER are joined in a discussion. HYJNIR is sleeping, loudly. They all grow alert ass steps are heard from afar and BRASKA stands up readying his sword.

MIKLAS  
(calm)

There's a powerful spell on the door. No evil can enter.

LAWRENCE kicks HYJNIR awake as the door begins to open. LUCCA appears in the open door and enters together with TUFFY.

LUCCA

Thought I find you here.

TUFFY closes the door behind them and glances out over the gathered people meeting LAWRENCE's hopeful eyes. LUCCA looks straight at MIKLAS, tosses him the book and begins explaining.

LUCCA

This darkness reborn is not Darksol or any of it's offspring. This book says that Darksol's child, Dark Sol or Mephisto as other call him was killed by the three heroes of Thornwood. But what remained inside the Labyrinth was some essence of Dark Sol's power. It's that power this new evil has gather thus invoking a ancient rule.

MIKLAS

When a evil is born in the labyrinth, a hero will appear to defeat that evil.

LUCCA slightly shakes her head.

LUCCA

No, the labyrinth will train the hero to defeat that evil.

BRASKA

So who is this hero?

LUCCA steps aside and points at TUFFY.

LUCCA

She is.

TUFFY blushes looking at LUCCA.

TUFFY

What?

LUCCA nods.

LUCCA

You are the hero to rid the darkness from this land.

BRASKA

And what do we do now?

HESTER looks towards MILKAS who browses through the book. LAWRENCE kicks HYJNIR again to keep him awake.

LUCCA

I'm just a kid.

LYRRISA leans towards BRASKA.

LYRISSA  
(whispering)

Take me home.

The shrine roof begins shaking.

HYJNIR  
(smiling)

They are here.

MIKLAS looks up from the book at TUFFY.

MIKLAS

We need the arms of light to defeat this darkness. They book says they are kept in the labyrinth.

The shrine shakes even more.

LUCCA

The book is written long ago. You think it's accurate?

All listens to the rumbling above. TUFFY looks at HESTER.

TUFFY

Can you tell me what is going on?

NENTHYS

Your fighting Lord Ifreit.

NENTHYS steps out of the shadows.

NENTHYS

He's a man from lands far west.

BRASA, LAWRENCE, HYJNIR, TUFFY and MIKLAS point there weapons towards NENTHYS.

NENTHYS

He was persuaded to seek this power by MOTTLA, a lesser devil.

BRASKA

Why should we trust you?

NENTHYS

I don't need you to trust me, just obey me.

BRASKA attacks NENTHYS but NENTHYS slips away from the sword.

NENTHYS

Bring NENTHYS point at TUFFY. Bring her to the fifth floor of the labyrinth. DARK ZOOL will wait for you there. But choose your heroes wisely.

NENTHYS fades away and where she stood lies the right half of a gold medallion. MIKLAS flips through the pages of the book while a curious LYRISSA bends down an takes the half golden medallion from the floor.

HESTER

Who shall go?

TUFFY

I won't.

LUCCA

You must.

LAWRENCE joins at LYRISSA's side. BRASKA sighs and HYJNIR bashes his axe against the floor.

HYJNIR

I'll go, me be little missy's meat shield.

MIKLAS

The legend says that half of the medallion teleports three people to the golden fountain the other piece is located in.

HESTER

Three people.

LUCCA

Tuffy must go.

TUFFY

I won't!

TUFFY opens the door and leaves the room. BRASKA looks at HESTER with a hard face.

BRASKA

Me, LAWRENCE and HYJNIR will go.

HESTER nods slightly.

HESTER

Decided?

LUCCA shakes her head.

LUCCA

My gut says that girl must be with them.

54 INT. LABYRINTH DARK SOL CHAMBER – NIGHT

DARK ZOOL standing before ALATHYS fallen to his knees before him. DARK ZOOL hisses with anger.

DARK ZOOL

NENTHYS has betrayed me, will you be loyal to your master?

ALATHYS nods.

ALATHYS

What is your bidding?

DARK ZOOL

Find and exterminate NENTHYS.

NENTHYS

I'm here.

55 EXT. HILLSIDE OVERLOOKING A LAKE – NIGHT – FLASHBACK.

A young TUFFY stands looking at the lake as a wind blows through her hair.

NEZZLE

I have confirmed your fathers death with the king. He sends his condolences.

TUFFY sobs.

NEZZLE

Your father was a good man, and a good friend of mine.

TUFFY

Why, why must people die.

NEZZLE smiles faintly.

NEZZLE

It's the order of things. There can be no life without death.

NEZZLE appears in frame and walks up to TUFFY's side.

NEZZLE

They left you to live.

55 INT. SHRINE SECRET ROOM CORRIDOR – NIGHT

TUFFY standing in the dark corridor.

NEZZLE  
(V.O)

They left you to live.

NEZZLE appears through the shadows.

NEZZLE

They left you with a legacy of great intentions.

TUFFY smiles tossing herself around NEZZLE's neck.

TUFFY

You live!

NEZZLE braces her.

NEZZLE

I could not die before I have told you the truth.

TUFFY

Truth?

TUFFY leaves his embrace.

NEZZLE

Your father died battling my old apprentice KENE. KENE is your mothers first born son, the bastard she had with the king.

TUFFY's eyes fills up with tears.

NEZZLE

Your mother fell ill shortly after you were born. A illness induced by a curse the kings mother put on SYRA when she gave birth to KENE.

TUFFY dries her tears.

NEZZLE

Your father and I decided to break the curse. I assassinated the kings mother, but that broke only half the curse. KENE had to die to.

TUFFY

But father failed.

NEZZLE nods.

NEZZLE

You can never have your mother or father back. But by killing KENE you can avenge them.

NEZZLE reaches his sword towards TUFFY. TUFFY grabs the handle of the sword.

NEZZLE

Go now.

TUFFY enters the door and runs into the shrine secret room.

56 INT. SHRINE SECRET ROOM – NIGHT

TUFFY runs to the door, stops dead in her step. BRASKA, LAWRENCE and HYJNIR is no longer there. TYFFU falls down onto her knees.

TUFFY

Father... Mother.

55 INT. LABYRINHT FIFTH FLOOR. – NIGHT

BRASKA, HYJNIR and LAWRENCE. The complete golden medallion hangs around BRASKA's neck. They here the noise of battle and peaks around a corner into DARK SOL's chamber. NENTHYS battling ALATHYS with powerful magic while he chases her with his blade. DARL ZOOL looks at them in joy.

BRASKA

The more the merrier.

BRASKA, HYJNIR and LAWRENCE runs into DARK SOL's chamber.

57 INT. LABYRINHT DARL SOLS CHAMBER. – NIGHT

NENTHYS blasts ALATHYS with lightning it hits him but he continues at her with his sword raised. But just as he is about to strike NENTHYS disappears and his sword lands deep into the labyrinths floor. DARK ZOOL's eyes turns to BRASKA, HYJNIR and LAWRENCE closing up on him.

DARK ZOOL

Chase her.

ALATHYS disappears and DARK ZOOL draws his sword.

DARK ZOOL

Finally.

LAWRENCE casts blaze at DARK ZOOL while HYJNIR and BRASKA goes at DARK ZOOL with their weapons. In a mighty attack from DARK ZOOL pushes HYJNIR and BRASKA back before they go at it again.

58 INT. SHRINE SECRET ROOM. – NIGHT

MIKLAS puts the book aside. Rises and regards, LYRISSA, HESTER, LUCCA, TUFFY.

MIKLAS

The roof does not tremble any more. Maybe the enemy army has continued on?

TUFFY agrees with MIKLAS gaze.

TYFFY

Arm yourselves.

59 EXT. FOREST – NIGHT

ALATHYS and NENTHYS battles among the trees. ALATHYS sword cuts trees down, NENTHYS evades each blow and at a moment when ALATHYS is unbalanced NENTHYS blasts ice at ALATHYS's face. ALATHYS is blasted backward, the hood falls from his head and a pale sickly face appears.

ALATHYS

Why did you betray our master? Was he not good to us?

NENTHYS

Milk turns sour.

ALATHYS gives a roar of rage.

ALATHYS

Die wench!

60 EXT. VILLAGE – NIGHT

LUCCA, TUFFY, MIKLAS, HESTER and LYRISSA looking out over thevillage filled with dead trolls and minotaurs. TUFFY makes a knowing nod.

HESTER

I'll head to the temple.

MIKLAS

And well come with you.

MIKLAS and LYRISSA joins at HESTER's side.

TUFFY

I'll head after KENE.

LUCCA

She better not go alone.

They all head for the village entrance.

61 INT. LABYRINTH DARK SOL CHAMBER – NIGHT

BRASKA is thrown back by the mighty magic of DARK ZOOL and crashes into the labyrinth wall. LAWRNCE cast blaze on DARK ZOOL pushing him back enough to let HYJNIR help BRASKA to his feet. DARK ZOOL lunges at LAWRENCE who narrowly escapes and falls backwards. A laugh echoes from inside DARK ZOOL's helmet as he raises his sword to strike LAWRENCE again. BRASKA who sees what is to come rips the medallion from his neck an throws it at DARK ZOOL, forcing his attention away for a second enough for LAWRENCE to get to his knees to fend off DARK ZOOL's blow with his staff. HYJNIR and BRASKA attacks. In the moment before HYJNIR, BRASKA and DARK ZOOL collides.

LAWRENCE

Boost!

62 EXT. FOREST – NIGHT

TUFFY sees ALATHYS and NENTHYS fighting through the forest.

TUFFY

Over there!

TUFFY and LUCCA head of in that direction. Both ALATHYS and

NENTHYS is unaware of them approaching.

TUFFY

Get her!

LUCCA blasts NENTHYS with a lightning blot sending the unaware fighter flying. TUFFYS blade makes a deep wound in ALATHYS's right arm and turns at TUFFY in anger.

ALATHYS

Can't you people just die?

TUFFY and ALATHYS engages in sword fighting. LUCCA runs of in the direction NENTHYS flew. TUFFY parries several of ALATHYS's blows before she gets a opening and manages to get him of balance, forcing his right foot back opening his stomach for attack. TUFFY's strike sends blood gushing out of his abdomen. A smile comes to life on ALATHYS's lips.

ALATHYS

Finally death.

TUFFY sets of after LUCCA.

63 EXT. FOREST POND AREA – NIGHT

NENTHYS stops before the pond, her bright eyes glow inside the hood. LUCCA shiver and raises her hands for battle.

NENTHYS

So you have decided to die.

A large magical iron ball falls put of the right arm of NENTHYS's robe. NENTHYS leaps at LUCCA who blasts her with a powerful bolt of lightning ripping the robes from NENTHYS's body but not halting her attack. The large iron ball lands on LUCCA breaking many bones in her body. NENTHYS smiles, heads towards a bush and disappears dragging the large iron ball behind her.

64 INT. LABYRINTH DARK SOL CHAMBER – NIGHT

DARL ZOOL lying at the floor with BRASKA's sword through his chest. DARK ZOOL gasps for breath while BRASKA, LAWRENCE and HYJNIR regards him. They hear footsteps down the corridor.

BRASKA

Kill him.

HYJNIR raises his axe and strikes at DARK ZOOL killing him. A dark ooze leaves DARK ZOOL's body, MIKLAS, HESTER and LYRISSA stops behind the three fighters.

HESTER

He's dead.

A tremor rocks the labyrinth. BRASKA regards the dead DARK ZOOL a last time.

LAWRENCE

Egress!

65 EXT. FOREST POND AREA – DAWN

TUFFY sits at LUCCA's dead corpse crying when a faint voice begins speaking.

WATER SPIRIT

Deliver her to me.

TUFFY turns towards the pond and the shape of a woman hovering over it.

WATER SPIRIT

She is faithful to me.

The WATER SPIRIT opens it's embrace, TUFFY regards her, then lifts LUCCA's corpse and delivers it into the WATER SPIRIT's fathom.

WATER SPIRIT

Thank you.

The WATER SPIRIT fades and TUFFY falls to her knees crying.

66 EXT. THORNWOOD CASTLE – DAWN

KING DHOOR  
(V.O)

And so the darkness was defeated and peace restored.

67 INT. CASTLE THRONE ROOM – DAWN

BRASKA and LYRISSA sitting at twin thrones.

KING DHOOR  
(V.O)

BRASKA was elected king and LYRISSA became his queen.

MIKLAS enters and bows before BRASKA

KING DHOOR  
(V.O)

MIKLAS became advisor to the new king and HESTER promoted to bishop of all Thornwood.

68 EXT. CASTLE WALL – DAWN

TUFFY standing on the wall with the wind blowing in her hair.

KING DHOOR  
(V.O)

TUFFY became general of Thornwood's new army.

69 INT. TAVERN – DAWN

HYJNIR sitting at a table drinking.

KING DHOOR  
(V.O)

HYJNIR left the royal court to embrace the life of a drunken retired warrior.

70 EXT. CITY HOUSE – DAWN

LAWRENCE playing with a kid on the street while NYNA stands behind looking at him.

KING DHOOR  
(V.O)

LAWRENCE married NYNA, after receiving a letter saying she was pregnant.

71 EXT. FOREST – DAWN

A green lush forest.

KING DHOOR  
(V.O)

Rumour says that LUCCA is still alive... But no one knows.

CREDITS

72 EXT. SWAMP – NIGHT

A naked NENTHYS stops to look at the clear sky above before shortly continuing walking dragging the iron ball behind her.

Shining Force I, II and Shining in the Darkness is the property of Climax Entertainment, Sonic! Software Planning and Sega. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 3. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson.


End file.
